Sasura's Journey
by Riolu and Co
Summary: Sasura is an OC, her and her pokemon will be traveling around to catch all the pokemon she can. She and her Pichu are exploring the world, occasionally bumping into Ash. What will happen? I don't know, it doesn't have a plot.
1. Chapter 1

Sasura sat there, starring into the night and letting her brown streaks blow in the wind. Her hazel brown eyes scanned the moon, annualizing it. Wondering what other planets did actually hold life. Her parents had often told her to get a life and come back down to earth, but she refused to listen. She would continue to block her ears until she had past her 10th birthday and if nothing happened then she had decided she would agree with her parents and stop star gazing every night. Sasura believed that if you believe then things will come true. Her parents had told her so many times about her grades and said they could be applied to other things as well, but when she had tried to ask them all she had got in reply was a 'Stop being ridicules'. Maybe, they wanted-

"Sasura, its bed time. NOW" her mother called from the back porch. "You should have been in bed an hour ago. I don't want you tired for class tomorrow." Sasura sighed, the problems with being home schooled. There were to many to count, but at least some didn't give homework! She slowly got up and went to her bedroom.

In the morning Sasura lay in bed thinking, she only had two more days until her birthday. Then she would find out. Now the thing her parent's thought that was ridicules was the fact that she believed in Pokémon. Now, she believed that people who were home schooled and wanted to be Pokémon trainer's professor Oak would send a package on their 10th birthday. Of course, it was just a theory, but hey! Every thing started with a theory, didn't it? After eating breakfast she helped clear up the table and went into the study room. She was wearing her 'school uniform', which consisted of a white shirt, all buttons done up, a black pair of tracksuit pants and white shoes and black headband. Her mum had a very black and white theme, though she didn't see the point in the uniform anyway. It was just Sasura and a couple of kids from down the road, very long road at that. Sasura lived on a farm, and of course it had to be a veggie farm. And, seeing as she hated asparagus, the main thing they grew was _asparagus_. So, here she was. Sitting in front of a desk with her mother teaching her and some other kids how to do anything times ten.

**What seemed like centuries later…**

"And that is all for today, have a nice weekend!" Sasura dashed from her seat to make sure no one went into her room. Some kids thought it was a joke to go into her room and take something and throw it in the trash. She managed to beat some kids up there and caught one of the boys successfully in her room. She kicked him down the stairs and went to check her calendar. Yep, tomorrow was the big day, the day she _would _become a Pokémon trainer, she was sure of it. Sasura wondered what Pokémon she would get. Hopefully a Bulbasaur, she had always liked them. They were cool as! But then there was Squirtle and it was pretty cute. All the younger girls loved Squirtle's. Charmander was pretty strong also and all the boys went 'Oh' and 'Ah' when they saw how it attacked on TV. There were also the ones from around the different regions, such as Turtwig, Chimchar, Piplup, Totodile and so on. Her favourite Pokémon changed a lot and she had no idea which one suited her personality right mostly because she had no idea what she herself was like. She had never bothered to find out, maybe she was a dreamer? But she wasn't up in the clouds all the time, was she?

"Dinner!" called Mum and she sighed and went down stairs.

"Tomorrows the big day, ay little squirt" Dad commented across the table. Sasura sighed.

"I'm not a little squirt dad, that would be Squirtle"

"Will you get over this Pokémon stage of yours, tomorrow if you don't get the so called package then you give up on it, okay?" demanded mum. Sasura sighed; her mum could be such a drag.

"Yes mum, I will follow your every command and be a lifeless zombie that walks around not knowing anything. May I be excused now?" she said sarcastically picking up her plate and leaving the table. Mum opened her mouth to say something when dad put his hand on hers and said something about dropping it. Sasura sighed again and walked back up to her room. _I really don't see why they even wont me here. I mean, hello! Mum doesn't even like me._ Sasura got ready for bed and lay down to sleep so that tomorrow would come faster.

In the morning Sasura dressed in her green, white and navy blue polo top with blue jeans and a pair of pink, dark blue and white sneakers. Around her neck she wore a big gold locket that swang around a lot and she slapped on a white cap and backpack. She then went downstairs and quickly ate breakfast, faster then the fastest man on earth. She walked into the lounge were her mum and dad were already waiting, leaving the backpack just outside the door. Sasura had about 3 presents there, probably one from mum, one from dad and one from her only other relative she knew, Uncle Fred. From Mum she got a bunch of sweets, from Dad a new photo frame and from Uncle Fred a little toy Pikachu in a tube thingy. She smiled happily but then realised that she had not gotten a parcel from professor Oak. But Sasura keep and believing and just as mum was about to make a smart comment the doorbell rang. Dad got up and answered it.

"Hello, does Sasura Uchiha live here?" Sasura heard a mans voice ask from the front door. Her father replied.

"Yes she does, would you like to see her?"

"No need, just give her this and tell her she can begin whenever. Sorry its not a starter and didn't get her sooner, she was in the bottom of my list. I will be in my lab if she has any questions." And with that he walked away, leaving a confused Dad and an exited Sasura. Dad walked back into the room with a medium parcel. Sasura ran up and took the parcel, dropped to the floor and quickly opened it. Her parents stared in wonder at the contents when they came spilling out. Inside were 6 pokeball's, one pokeball containing a Pokémon, a pokedex, a little electronic map and a letter. Sasura read out the letter.

"'To Sasura Uchiha,

I am sorry that I wasn't able to deliver this myself. I had lots of things to do on my list and I didn't have time to travel all the way to your house. I have supplied you with everything you need. Pokémon do not appear to mortals with no Pokémon unless they are with a trainer or are the parent of one. I hope you and Pokémon get along well and I hope to hear from you soon. Do remember that you can only have six Pokémon on you at a time.

Professor Oak.'

Whoa, this is awesome. I wonder who I got!" Her parents stared in shock, who would have thought that Pokémon were real? Sasura throw the pokeball with the Pokémon in it high into the air and it released the Pokémon in a flash of red light. Out of the pokeball came a little mouse Pokémon with black ears tips, tail and just under its head. Sasura gasped in delight.

"Yes! A Pichu!" Pichu blinked up at Sasura and tilted her head a litte before smiling and cheering.

"Pii pi chu chu!" Sasura smiled and picked Pichu up and put her on her shoulder. Pichu cheered some more, bouncing from shoulder to shoulder.

"Pichu! Pichu! Piiiichu!"

Sasura turned to her parents and smirked, her point was proven!

"See, they do exist! And now I get to go on a journey!" But Mum stood up.

"No. I wont let you go!" Sasura frowned at her mum; she was going to stop her now, just when she had her dream within grasp? No way! Not going to happen!

"Why not?" To Sasura's surprise, it was her dad who spoke up for her.

"Huh…?" both Sasura and her mum were in shock.

"Why can't she go? We can't hold onto her forever and you know that she's got to grow up sometime, why not now?"

"Because she's only 10! Shes only young! She can't survive on her own! I WON'T LET HER!"

"But," Dad reasoned "we left the protection of our homes early then she did, and we did fine, didn't we? And plus, she had Pichu with her." Pichu grinned at this and pulled the peace sign.

"Piichuu!"

"She'll be fine, and we can always get her to email us weekly, to check that she's ok. I trust her and Pichu, and if we give her a bike, she will be quick enough to avoid danger as well." Mum looked shocked at this.

"But… she's my baby girl, what if… what if she dies out there… what then, Sasuke?" Dad, Sasuke, pulled mum into a hug.

"It'll be ok, trust me. She'll be fine, Sakura." Sakura, formerly mum, nodded.

"O…okay, fine. If you say so." Sasura jumped and cheered, Pichu coping her actions.

"Yes! Yes!"

"Pi! Chu! Pi! Chu!" Sakura and Sasuke smiled at their daughter, still slightly weirded out by the fact that Pokémon really do exist.

When they were done cheering, Sasura turned to her parents, both herself and Pichu grinning evilly.

"So about that bike you mentioned…"

"Here we go!" Sasura grinned, mounted on her shiny new blue bike, Pichu on her shoulder and started down the road to… tooo… Sasura stopped again.

"Pichu?" Pichu sent her a questioning look. "Pi pi chu?"

"I forgot, where should we go first?" Both pulled a thoughtful face, thinking about it. Suddenly Sasura snapped her fingers.

"I've got it! We'll go to the nearest town and see our first Pokémon centre! I've never actually left the house before, so this is all new for me!"

"Piichu!"

"Yeah, its new for you too, so we'll explore together!"

"Pi pi!"

Soon Sasura and Pichu were cycling on the bumpy country road, chatting on and on.

"And then Jack went 'oh, but, it needs some food, that's all!' and we all burst out laughing, cause it actually needed to eat LESS food."

"Pi pi pi pi chu chu chu!"

"Hahaha- AWAAAAHHHH!" They both went sprawling all over the dusty ground.

"PIIICHU!" Sasura looked up to see Pichu still flying through the air towards a tree, only to hit a huge rock that was in-between the tree and the fallen over bike.

"Oh no, Pichu! Are you alright?"

"Piiiii" Pichu had swirls for eyes, momentarily knocked out.

"Pichu!" cried Sasura, grabbing Pichu. "Come on! You've got to wake up!" But Pichu lay still, still unconscious. Sasura started panicking, not knowing what to do. They were on the edge of a grass field with no building in sight.

"GAH! What to do? What to do?"

"Jol!" Sasura's head shot up at the new voice, great, just what she needed, a wild Pokémon to deal with.

It was a yellow, spiky, dog like Pokémon with white spikes around its collar. Sasura momentarily went into deep thought, trying to remember what it was from her cards.

"Um… Jol… jol…" the Pokémon blinked at her and cocked its head at her in confusion.

"Jooolteon?" It questioned her and Sasura snapped her fingers.

"A Jolteon, that's it!" Suddenly Jolteon walked up and nudged Pichu with its nose.

"Ack! Pichu! I forgot! Jolteon, can you help Pichu, please?" Jolteon nodded and started sparking up to give Pichu some electricity.

"Joooooooollll- TEON!"

"PICHU!" Pichu bolted up, wide awake, and looked around in confusion.

"Chuuuuu…?" Sasura smiled and hugged Pichu tightly.

"Oh, thank goodness your alright! Its all thanks to Jolteon that you're awake again!"

"Pichu! Pi chu chu!" Pichu jumped out of Sasura's arms and offered her tail to Jolteon.

"Jool!" Jolteon accepted and sparks flew, literally, in-between the two. Pichu then motioned for Jolteon to do something.

"Pi pi pi! Chu! Pichu!"

"Jooool. Jolteon! Jol jol jolteon!"

"Piichu!" Jolteon nodded, walked right up to the stunned Sasura and pressed the button to her pokeball and, in a flash of red light, disappeared into it. Sasura blinked, and blinked again as the pokeball locked into a capture, while Pichu jumped around cheering.

"Pichu! Pichu! Pi pi chu!" Sasura was still in shock and Pichu was getting worried. She walked around Sasura, trying to get a reaction, but got none and came to one solution.

"Piiiiiii- CHU!"

"ARGH!" Sasura was now on the ground, still smarting from the thunder shock. Pichu smiled and pulled the peace sign.

"Pichu!" Sasura sighed and pulled out a pokeball and held it out in front of her.

"Thanks, Pichu, return." A flash of red light and Pichu disappeared into the pokeball.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasura sat on the chair in the Pokémon center, staring at the flashing red light above the emergency door, and occasionally down at the pokeball in her hand. Was it really worth it? Pichu had better be ok. What would Jolteon say if Pichu died anyway?

'_What a horrible excuse for a trainer I am,'_ She thought, burring her face in her hands.

'_What a horrible trainer, if I let my first Pokémon die in its first battle.'_

**Flashback**

Sasura stood there, one the edge of a lake, in the middle of a glaring contest with the giant, blue sea serpent that was directly across from her, trying to remember the name.

"G… I'm pretty sure it began with G…" she muttered under her breath." G… ga… gar… Gyarados! That's it! Okay, so Gyarados is a water type, meaning that electric types are extra effective against it… PERFECT!" She exclaimed, breaking eye contact with the Gyarados and throwing two pokeball's up in the air, both opening up in red lights.

"Pichu! Jolteon! It's party time!"

"Teon!"

"Pichu!" Both of Sasura's Pokémon stood, glaring up at the Gyarados, sparks flying.

"Gyaaaaa!" growled the Gyarados, slowly bending down to Pichu and grinning evilly, causing Pichu to start trembling harshly. Gyarados opened his mouth wide, as if to eat Pichu, and Pichu closed its eyes, waiting to be eaten.

"Gya!" shouted Gyarados, causing Pichu to jump seven feet high in the air and faint from shock, while Gyarados laughed. Sasura eyed it in disbelief. Weren't most Gyarados meant to be all 'I'm going to kill you'-ish? Just to be sure, Sasura pulled out her pokedex and pointed it towards the Gyarados.

"Gyarados, the water dragon Pokémon. This Pokémon will not stop its rage until every field and village around it has been razed." Sasura eyed the pokedex and the laughing Gyarados again, slowly coming to one conclusion.

'_Sooo'_ she thought _'He hate's being stereo typed. Oh well, for doing that to Pichu…'_

"Jolteon, use Helping Hand on Pichu and then use Thunder Bolt on Gyarados! He can't get away with doing that to Pichu!"

"Jolteon! Jol jol jol jol jol Joooooooooooooolllllllllll-" Sasura quickly returned Pichu, so that she didn't get hurt again and concentrated on Jolteon's battle.

"TEON!" A wave of thunder went from Jolteon's body to hit Gyarados, lighting him up like a firework.

"GYAAA!"

"Quick! While he's paralyzed, use Pin Missile!"

"Jol!" Jolteon's fur spiked up and flew over to the paralyzed Gyarados, causing it to cry out again, before firing a Hydro Pump back towards Jolteon. Sasura thought of the best way to avoid to, before remembering something and snapping her fingers.

"Of course, water conducts electricity! Jolteon, use Thunder Wave through the Hyrdo Pump!"

"Joll-TEON!"

"Gyaa…" Gyarados promptly fainted. Sasura threw a pokeball at it and watched and Gyarados struggled..

"Come on… come on… GOTCHA!" Gyarados was effectively stuck in the pokeball and Sasura ran up, put the pokeball in her bag and ran around jumping in glee.

"Whoop! Yes! Success! Yessiry!"

"Jool" mourned Jolteon, bringing her trainer back down to earth, reminding her of something.

"Oh no! Pichu!"

**End Flashback**

And that has brought them to their current state, sitting in the Pokémon center. Jolteon was resting on the floor while Sasura sat there, with a pokeball next to her, head in her hands.

Suddenly the red light disappeared and the doors to the emergency roon opened, causeing both Sasura and Jolteon's heads to shoot up. A Chansy pushing a stretcher came out, Nurse Joy following.

Chansy was a pink, egg shaped Pokémon, the ones in Pokémon centers having nurse hats on too, and an egg in its built in egg pouch on the front. They are often in the possession of Nurse Joy's. Nurse Joy is a young lady with pink hair done up in two loops on the sides of her head. She has many identical cousins who all, also, work at Pokémon centers. Sasura stood up as she approached her.

"Pichu just took a little shook and will be ok after a good night sleep. We can give you a room for the night, if you like, our Chansy will take her up." Sasura nodded appreciatively, while Jolteon fussed over the sleeping Pichu.

"Yes, thank you, we would be very grateful for it." Nurse Joy smiled and nodded down at the young trainer, before handing over some keys.

"Okay, your room number is 351, do you know where that is?" Sasura nodded, taking the keys from her.

"Thank you, I'll just say hi to Pichu before I go." Nurse Joy walked away as Sasura approached the sleeping Pichu, patting her on the head.

"Hey, Pichu. Look, I'm sorry. When your better we'll start training so tht you won't get into so much trouble, ok?" Sasura's eyes narrowed in sadness a bit when she didn't hear Pichu's hyper voice replying, but pattered a bit more, before returning Jolteon and walking over to the elevator to the rooms.

Sasura yawned and sat up, as she looked around the room, wondering where she was. As she was the stretcher, all the memories from the night before came rushing into her head and she shot up and ran over to the while, mobil bed. Sasura calmed her rapid breaths as she looked upon Pichu. Tied down with a light bulb attached to her head, she lay there, sleeping peacefully.

Sasura sighed in relief as the light bulb stopped flickering and staid lit. Pichu was ok, if she had enough electricity in her body to keep breathing and light the light bulb, good. As soon as Pichu woke up, she would be fine.

'_But'_ thought Sasura, _'If I want to do some training with Pichu then I should probably stay at the Pokémon center.'_ She nodded at her thoughts and snapped her fingeds in conclusion.

'_I'll just ask Nurse Joy when she comes to check on Pichu.'_

Soon Sasura was hungry, having not eaten breakfast, while waiting for Nurse Joy, and was just about to get up and ask down at the desk when there was a knocking on the door and Nurse Joys voice came through the door.

"Hello? I came to check up on Pichu."

"Ah!" cried out Sasura, opening the door. "Thank you for coming! Is she ok?" Nurse Joy bent over Pichu and performed a few medical checks before nodding contentantly and standing back up.

"Don't worry, Pichu is just fine." Sasura smiled happily.

"That's great! Thank you! Say, I have a question. If I'm going to be training, can I stay here?"

"Of course!"

"Oh, thank you!" Nurse Joy smiled and then suggested something.

"Well, how about you train by using our training facilities?"

"Oh, yes please! I'll check it out right away!" Suddenly, Saura's stomach growled, reminding her hat she hadn't eaten breakfast.

"After I have something to eat first!"

Soon enough Sasura was out on the training field with Jolteon, Pichu and Gyarados lined up from shortest to tallest.

"Piichu!"

"Jool"

"Gyaaa"

"Alright, people, this is how we're going to start! First, one of you will be aiming at the others while the others will be dodging. Try to avoid using to much or to little forse, so everyone will be doing something productive, got it?" A combonation of sounds of agreement came from Sasura's Pokémon and she clicked her fingers before pulling the peace sign.

"All right! Gyarados, you get to do the aiming first!"

"Gyaa!" And with that, the whole group changed positions.

Gyarados was positioned in front of Jolteon and Pichu, but, unlike the battle from before, Sasura stood inbetween the two 'teams' and was directing both.

"Okay, Gyarados, use a weak Hydro Pump! Pichu! Jolteon! Dogdge the best you can!" And then the action began.

The first few blasts of Hydro Pump Pichu failed to dodge, but after a few hits Pichu was dodging like a star, and Jolteon was just a natural. However, when it came to Jolteons turn to aim, she hit wat to harsh. Her hits were both uncontrolled and strong. And since both of her dodgers were either inexperienced of both large and inexperienced, it was a very tiring session for all.

But Pichu got her attacks right on the first try, only occasionally electrocuting herself from lack of control over all the electricity in her body. But Gyarados managed to make the best of his dodging by twisting his body, like a snake, to avoid the blasts. Sasura was proud of their development over the past two hours and decided to call a lunch break.

"Okay! Good work, lunch time guys! Hey, Pichu, I got you an apple!" It was a well known fact, among those who bothered to researched, that Pichu adore apples. That was proven as Pichu rushed up to Sasura and jumped up and down on her head.

"Pi! Chu! Pi! Chu! Pichu!" Jolteon smiled at the youngest members antics before jogging over next to Gyarados, whom had taken to doing the 'wave' to get around on land. Sasura set down a picnic that she and Nurse Joy had prepared earlier and sat down herself, patting the ground next to her as an indication for her Pokémon to sit down too, handing Pichu an apple in the progress.

As soon as they had finished lunch Sasura returned Gyarados, set the sleeping Pichu in the corner and left Jolteon standing in front of her, sending her a questioning look.

"Teon?" Sasura smiled and bent down to Jolteon's level.

"Ok, Jolteon, as you know, I am a new and inexperienced trainer. I'm not going to lie, I have no idea whether I want to be a trainer, coordinator, breeder or researcher, but I am leaning towards the first two. So I'm going to work on fighting with all three of you, but I see contest potential in you, or at least that's what I think it is, so I'm going to train you for contests as well, is that ok?"

"Jol! Jolteon!"

"All right! Lets see what combinations we can came up with. First off," Sasura pulled out her pokedex "What moves do you already know?" Jolteon stood still as the pokedex scanned her and told her information out loud.

"This Jolteon knows Tackle, Sand Attack, Thunder Shock, Quick Attack, Flash, Double Kick, Pin Missile, Thunder Fang, Double Team, Last Resort, Thunder Wave, Agility and Thunder." Sasura nodded thoughtfully and then snapped her fingers.

"All right, try using Sand Attack and then Agility to create a sand tornado!" Jolteon nodded and started the moves.

"Jol-TEON! Jol jol jol jol jol jol jol jol jol!" Soon enough there was a tornado of sand in the middle of the battle fielded with a yellow flash around the bottom. Sasura nodded and shouted out more instructions.

"Ok, now try adding a thunder shock to that!"

"Jolteon!" Jolteon released a huge gush of electricity, too much. The whole tornado blew up in her face, causing Jolteon to fly into Sasura who flew back from the force, to land sprawling on the ground in front of the sleeping Pichu, who awoke with a shock from the noise, effectively electrocuting Sasura and causing her brown hair to poof up on end.

Sasura heard footsteps running up the stairs, but ignored them and checked Jolteon.

"Jolteon! Are you ok?"

"Pi pi chu! Pichu?" Jolteon looked up at Sasura and smiled; before licking her face.

"Jooll!"

"Ok, ok, I get it! Your fine!" laughed Sasura, before four people burst out into the stadium. One of them was Nurse Joy, but the other three were unknown.

First was a boy of about 10 with a Pikachu on his shoulder, wearing a green backpack and a red cap on his black hair, and had brown eyes like his Pikachu. The second was a girl around the same age, if not a little older, with orange hair. She held a Togepi in her arms and had a red bag. The last was a guy in his late teens with black hair and brown skin. Nothing about him really stood out, apart from the fact that he never opened his eyes. All four looked around wildly before turning to Sasura.

"What happened?"


	3. Chapter 3

Sasura smiled, looking back in her memories. That was the first time she had met up with Ash, Misty and Brock. They had had run ins all through out her Kanto travels, here and there and everywhere. Pichu and Ash's Pikachu got along great as well, and Sasura enjoyed talking to Misty, she was really nice and down to earth, not like her sisters. Sasura pulled a face at this memory, well, she never had gotten along with girly girls, and she guessed that they were no exception. Sasura had then traveled the Johto region with Pichu, Jolteon, Gyarados and her newly caught Cyndaquil, effectively gathering all the badges required to get into the Silver Conference, but only managed to get into the top eight for that. She had surprised herself at how fast she managed to travel through both regions, but brag that down to Gyarados's ability to fly.

Sasura had also managed to achieve five contest ribbons in each region that she had visited with her contest team, entered under the name of 'Sara', which was basically Sasura without the 'su'. Yeah, she had never been creative with names, but at least it was pronounced Sarah, not Sara… sometimes. But she was famous all through out the two nations, well, at least, Sara was. Sara's team consisted of both Jolteon and Cyndaquil still, however, Sara also had a Glaceon, Espeon, Leafeon and Umbreon, Umbreon and Cyndaquil being the only boys in the team. Sara often used them in pairs, Jolteon and Leafeon, Glaceon and Cyndaquil and Umbreon and Espeon. But they were all currently, except for Jolteon and Cyndaquil, with Professor Oak, who was the only person who knew of her double act, while Sasura was heading towards the Sinnoh region, but decided to stop at a familiar place first..

Sasura smiled as she continued walking, Pichu watching the Pidgy fly overhead. Suddenly she gasped and pointed a head of them as a giant building came into view.

"Look, Pichu! That's the Pokémon center! That first one we went to!"

" Pi Pichu! Pichu!"

"Come on! Lets go get us a room!"

"Pi!" Sasura smiled and ran into the Pokémon center and up to the Nurse Joy, the first Nurse Joy she had ever met.

"Hey, Nurse Joy! Do you remember me and Pichu?" Nurse Joy blinked, looking back and thinking, before smiling and nodding.

"Ah, yes! Sasura, is it?"

"Yes! That's me!"

"So what can I do for you today?"

"Well," Sasura smiled "We were going to head for the Sinnoh region tomorrow and decided that today we could visit the place that we first visited at the start of our journey."

"Oh! That's wonderful! I feel so special! So any new Pokémon?"

"Just one! Cyndaquil, party time!"

Sasura threw a pokeball up in the air and in a flash of red light a black and red, miniature porcupine with red circles in his back stood in front of her. As he spoke his name flames came poring out of the holes, causing its back to look like it was on fire.

"Cyndaquil!" Nurse Joys eyes became hearts as she rushed up and hugged Cyndaquil.

"OH MY GOSH! ITS SO CUTE!" Cyndaquil puffed up, indignantly. He, Cyndaquil, was not _cute_. He was an almighty, powerful Pokémon and he would not be described in such condescending teams like _cute._ Not even by his masters friends. Sasura laughed nervously at what Nurse Joy had said and tried to get her to put him down before it was too late.

"Eh he, Nurse Joy, you may want to put him down before-!"

"Cyn-da- QUILL!"

"Before he burns you." Nurse Joy, burnt, slowly put Cyndaquil down before shaking herself out of her daze and apologizing to him.

"I'm sorry, Cyndaquil, I didn't mean to offend you."

"Quil." Was all he said before a nervous Sasura returned him to his pokeball.

"I'm sorry, Nurse Joy, he doesn't really like being called cute, he has a ego problem." Nurse Joy laughed and waved it off.

"No, its fine, I've grown up healing different Pokémon with different attitudes, I'm used to it, really. Though I should probably have a shower…"

"Well, how about you give me the room key and you can have a shower in my room, how's that sound?"

"Oh, but I really couldn't, I have to look after the rest of the-"

"The Pokémon center is currently empty, and there is another Nurse Joy on duty and I'm sure she will agree, after all, you can't greet people looking like that!" Suddenly, the other Nurse Joy appeared, nodding in agreement.

"She's got it right, and you know it. Maybe you can think about starting your own journey soon."

"But… wont mum be…"

"Mum wont mind, as long as your happy."

"I'll… think about it. I'll take you up on that shower." Sasura nodded and smiled.

"Okay, then lets go!"

Sasura sat in her room in the center, staring down at her badges and ribbons. What should she do at Sinnoh? Contests, battles or both? ARGH! So hard. Sasura shook her head, deciding to think about it later, and put them both away as the door to her bathroom opened and Nurse Joy stepped out, wringing her hair with a towel. She sat down on the opposite couch and sighed, putting down her towel. Sasura smiled at her and started the new convosation, Pichu sleeping in the middle of the big bed with Jolteon and Cyndaquil there as well, Gyarados rapped around the bed base, as he wouldn't fit on the bed, his size having increased from all the training he had been getting through the entire journey, having learnt to fly as well.

"So are you going to travel or stay?"

"Well," started Nurse Joy "I would really like to travel, but at the same time, I'm worried, not only of letting my family down, but also of getting in some kind of situation and having no one."

"Well you could join me on my journey, if you want."

"Oh, yes please! But," Nurse Joy hesitated, slightly sad "you know, where ever I go, everyone will always go 'Oh, look, its _Nurse Joy_.' I will never been known for being me, Joy, I'll just be _Nurse_ Joy." Sasura smiled meekily, yeah, she coul understand that.

"Well, then, when we leave, if you want to come, we can take you to a beauty parlour and get you redone, sound good?" Joy nodded and smiled.

"Ok! Then I'll gather my stuff and Chansey and then we'll get going!"

"Yeah!"

Sasura sat patiently in the waiting room at the Pokémon Center, watching the people pass by, Pichu on her lap, trying to get in and out. She suddenly blinked as a familiar face walked by, a Pikachu on his shoulder. Sasura grinned as Pichu called out to the Pikachu, who responded immediately, bounding over.

"Pi pi pi pi pi, Pikachu!"

"Pi pi pi! Pi Pichu!"

"Pikaa~!" Sasura smiled at the two as Ash approached, smiling also.

"Hey, Sasura, how're you doing?" Sasura grinned up at him, standing up to greet him.

"Great, thanks, I've been thinking about where to go next and I've picked up a person to travel with, so all great, how about you?" Ash shrugged, seemingly unsure of what he wanted to do.

"Well, I was going to head over to the Hoenn Region." Sasura nodded and smiled.

"We're heading over to Sinnoh, as soon as we take a stop at the beauty parlour for her to change her looks, want to come with us?" Ash pulled a face and frown.

"Yuck, no thanks, I'll be fine right here." Sasura giggled and waved it off.

"Yup, I can understand your motives completely, trust me, we're only going cause she wants to start with no one knowing her." Ash nodded, understanding.

"Ah, ok, well, I got to go, cya later! Come on Pikachu!" Pikachu waved to Sasura and bounded after Ash.

"Pika pika!"

"Piii pi!" Sasura waved as well as they left and sat back down on the chair.

Before standing back up again when Joy came out from the Nurses area. She smiled at her and waved.

"Hey, Joy, are you ready to go?" Joy grinned and ran over.

"Sure am, lets go!"

"Chansey Chan!"

"Pi Pichu! Pichu!" Pichu bounded over to Chansey and sat on her head.

"Piiiichu!" Sasura gave Joy a high five, before pushing her out the door.

"Ok then! Time for you to go and get a make over!"

"It feels so _short_."

Joy tugged at the black dress she was wearing. It was just above knee-length and was a white at the edges. Her hair had been cut short, into a hair cut not unlike what Sasura's mum, Sakura, had. She wore a white hat with a pink front and a pink vest over her dress. She had white sandles on her feet and a green bag slung over her shoulder. Now if someone looked at her, they defiantly wouldn't guess she was one of the Joy's. Sasura smiled at her and waved it off.

"Nonsense, its looks great on you!"

Sasura had also gotten a make over, but there wasn't that much of a difference. She now wore the same style of top, only with a high collar and she still had her back pack. She also had jean coloured cargo pants and a pair of black goggles on her head for when she was flying on Gyarados. She also had tied her brown hair into two buns on the top of her head, leaving her fringe free. Pichu grinned and jumped up onto her shoulder.

"Piichu! Pi Pichu! Pichu!" Pichu was still on Sasura's head, cheering with joy. Chansey was currently in her pokeball, resting for in case she was needed, like the rest of Sasura's Pokémon. Sasura smiled and turned around to face the split roads.

"Hey, Joy, do you mind if we make a detour to my parents first? I want to see how their doing, if that's ok." Joy smiled and nodded happily.

"Sure, that's fine, I would see my parents too, if I hadn't for two years." Sasura grinned at her before calling out Gyarados and hopping on his back.

"Well? What are we waiting for! Lets go!"


End file.
